Scouts?
by Sailor Stella
Summary: Real Scouts have appeared in the U.S. And it doesn't start out like a normal Sailor Moon story. BRAND NEW STORY! Chapter 5 Now up!
1. Default Chapter

This story is one that I'm trying to remember. I wrote this one fanfic in high school. It had quit a few chapters. I wrote it all down on paper and now I can't seem to find it anywhere so I'm going to try and do it from memory. To any of my friends who I hung out with in high school, HERE GOES!

Real Scouts!

Everyone thought that there was nothing to fear. That there was no such thing as evil villains or super heroes. They were wrong.

Brown hair whipped out from behind the girl as she hurried from the classroom. She wanted to get out of the room as quick as she could. She didn't want to spend any more time in there than she had to. She joined students rushing around in a narrow hallway.

"Katriena!" a voice called out from the students.

The brown hair girl looked up as she pushed round glasses on her nose. The glasses hid brown eyes with long lashes.

"Oh Courtney. Hi." Katriena said to a blond/brown hair girl.

The girl, Courtney, pushed her way toward Katriena. Another girl was following right behind her. A tall girl with short brown hair.

"So how was the math test?" The tall girl asked. Courtney perked up at this question.

"Dad is so going to kill me." Katriena mumbled.

"Didn't go so good did it? Oh well." Kristen and Courtney laughed.

"Let's just go eat already." Katriena said blushing.

Deep under the ground, an evil was awaking. An evil man named Fett.

"Finally. I'm awake. How long has it been? I feel it. I feel the energy of the scouts." He growled as he shot toward the surface.

It was after school, no one around in the hallways. Perfect time to clean out a locker. Katriena was down in the P.E. hall cleaning out a messy locker.

"Oh so that's where my science report went. Opps." Katriena was digging in the bottom of the locker, going through tons of papers that were lining the bottom.

She dug deeper into the mess. A cord meet her fingers. With a puzzled look on her face she pulled it out. It was a necklace. Katriena looked at it closer. She started to giggle and wiggle with glee. The charm on the necklace was of the sign on Neptune.

Just as she was about to put it in her pocket she heard a small scream. Than nothing. Katriena got to her feet and ran toward the sound. She came around a corner and stopped short. A weird looking man was standing over a girl. Behind him, caught what looked like a web was another girl. The man had fire red hair and hands that looked like claws. He ignored the girl on the floor and walked toward the girl caught up in the web.

"Hum. No power in you. Than where is the power that I felt?" the man asked himself.

Katriena rushed back around the corner. She knew what she had to do. She put the necklace on.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!" Katriena yelled. Nothing happen. She thought again. "Neptune! Make Up!"

This time something happen. She was covered in a wave of water. When the water went away, she was dressed in a short skirt and a sailor collar. The skirt and the collar of the sailor suit was an aqua green. She had gloves that went to her wrists. A golden headband was on her forehead. An aqua green stone was set in the middle of it. On her choker was the sign of Neptune.

"Well I guess I'll just put you out of your pain." The man was reaching for the girl in the web's neck.

"Stop right there!" A voice rang out down the hall. The man stopped just short of the girl's neck. He looked up and saw a girl standing a couple of feet from him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm the scout of water and guarded by the giant blue planet. I'm Sailor Neptune!" Neptune said.

"I'm Fett. So you have awakened. Pitty. Oh well. Since you woke you can play with Cheer Bon-Bon." Fett said waving a hand over the girl in the web. She started to change. She turned into a monster that was blue in color and she held two huge pompoms. She turned toward Sailor Neptune.

"What did you do? Change her back!" Neptune shouted just before Cheer Bon-Bon shock one of the pompoms.

Blots of light and power shot out toward Neptune. Neptune jumped out of the way just in time. A locker that had been behind her caved in.

"Yipes!" Neptune winced.

The girl on the floor started to move. She moaned and tried to sit up. Neptune glanced down and gasped. The girl on the floor was Courtney. Cheer Bon-Bon used the glance to wrap Neptune in pompom ribbon. Neptune was wrapped up tight and couldn't move. Fett has disappeared during the small fight. Courtney looked up at the battle that was, or wasn't happening in front of her. Neptune looked down at her friend on the ground. A small flash of light appeared and a necklace fell in front of Courtney. It had the sign of Uranus for the charm.

"Courtney. Put it on. Please hurry." Neptune gasped as Cheer Bon-Bon's pompom ribbons crushed her.

"What?" Courtney picked up the necklace.

"It's me. Kat…."Neptune gasped as more air left her lungs.

"Uranus! Make Up!" Courtney yelled. She was covered by dirt. When it went away she wore the same outfit as Neptune only the colors were different. Were it was aqua green on Neptune it was dark blue on Uranus. The sign of Uranus was also on her choker.

"Let her go! I'm the scout of fighting, guarded by the brown planet. Sailor Uranus!" Uranus shouted.

A figure appeared behind Neptune. It was Fett. He shot a blot of light at Neptune, hitting her square in the back.

"Ahh!" Neptune screamed as she was hit. The pompoms released their hold on her, causing her to fall forward. Something was floating above her.

"No! World Shaking!" Uranus yelled slamming her hand down toward the ground. The power slammed into Cheer Bon-Bon knocking her out cold.

Uranus quickly rushed toward Neptune. Neptune was starting to stir.

"Ow. Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Neptune rose to her knees, holding one hand to her head. The thing that had been floating above her, settled in her lap. She looked down at it. Than up at Uranus. Something caught her eye behind her friend. "Look out!"

But it was too late. Fett had already released his power light at Uranus. It hit her, sending her crashing into Neptune. Something was left floating behind her. Neptune gently pushed Uranus off her. She got to her feet. She was holding a mirror in her hands. It had the Neptune sign on the back. Neptune glared at Fett, who was standing beside Cheer Bon-Bon's body.

"You are going to get it. Submarine Mirror!" Neptune held the mirror out in front of her. A plush of power shot toward Fett and Cheer Bon-Bon. Fett vanished before the power even got to them. It hit Cheer Bon-Bon, casing her body in light. When the light vanished Cheer Bon-Bon was back to normal.

"I'll be back. Just you wait Sailor Scouts." Fett said vanishing for a finally time.

Neptune looked down at the girl than bent to help Uranus up. The thing that was floating above them drifted down into Uranus hands.

"What is this? What happen? Why am I like this?" Uranus looked around and than down at her outfit.

"That's a sword. We beat the monster, which turned out to be this girl. And you are a sailor scout." Neptune said.

"Okay one more question professor. How do we get back to normal?" Uranus snapped.

"Um…think really hard?" Neptune did as she said. She changed back into her normal clothes. Uranus followed court.

"Okay that was weird. Does this hurt?" Courtney smacked Katriena on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Katriena yelped. They started to go at it.

They were still fighting when Courtney stopped.

"Katriena your bus!" She yelled as she stared out the windows. A huge yellow bus was driving toward the school.

"The bus!" Katriena yelped. She ran toward her locker, grabbed her bag and coat, slammed the locker door and rushed past Courtney.

"Hey what about..?" Courtney pointed at her necklace, which she was wearing.

"I'll call you when I get home!" Katriena shouted over her shoulder as she rushed out the doors.

Meanwhile Fett was talking to someone in his cave deep under ground. A girl was standing before him.

"I knew I would find you. Welcome back to me, daughter." Fett grinned at the blond hair girl.

"Thank you father." She grinned back.

"This is for you." Fett handed a necklace to the girl. It had a charm on it.

When the girl put it on she flashed and was wearing a sailor suit. Dark browns and yellow. She was a sailor scout.

"Look what I have father." The girl said holding out two necklaces. The charms on them glowed.

Early the next morning found two girls in their van on the way to school. A flash of light nearly caused them to crash into a mailbox. It had come from inside the car. A flash of light and the two girls were gone. The van magically stopped.

Fett was grinning evilly. There were three scouts now standing in front of him.

"You three are mine." Fett smirked.

"Yes sir." The one in blue said.

The one in orange nodded, while the last girl just stood there.

"Yes you three are mine. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth." Fett started to laugh.

Okay so how did you like it? Kind of weird isn't it? My friends, who read it when I was writing it, found it strange and weird. Please keep on reading. Thanks you reading, chapter 2 is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here we go. Like I said in the last chapter I'm doing this whole story from memory. So it might seem kind of weird. If and when I do actually find the story, on paper, I'll be rewriting it and putting that up. K?

Chapter 2.

* * *

Katriena tossed and turned. She was in a deep sleep. The dream she was having was weird. She was in a fog that was so thick that she couldn't make anything out. As she slowly turned around a voice came from the fog.

"You know me. I'm here." The voice said.

"Please show yourself." Katriena asked.

The fog moved, swirled around a girl holding what looked like a huge key. Just as Katriena was about to say something everything around her vanished.

* * *

Katriena sat straight up in bed as the phone sitting on the nightstand next to her went on ringing. She put a hand to her head. Something banged against her head. She looked down at her hand; she was holding a stick with a sign on it. She looked at it for a moment than remembered that the phone was ringing. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Katriena asked as she still looked at the stick.

"Katriena? Where are you? You told me to meet you here at the library at 10am!" It was Courtney and she sounded kind of mad.

Katriena squinted at the clock across the room. She picked up her glasses and put them on.

"10:45am!" Katriena shrieked as she leapt from her bed.

"Thanks a lot for killing my ear drum." Katriena heard Courtney mumble from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in 45 minutes." Katriena hung up the phone. She rushed into her clost, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The door to the darken room opened slowly and than closed quickly. A couple of people in the room looked up than looked back at the screen they were watching. Two people however didn't go back to watching the screen. They both crawled over to the person standing by the door.

"Kat!" a dark brown hair girl yelled in whisper.

"It's about time Katriena. I don't understand anything about what we are watching." Courtney said. She didn't understand anything about anime.

"Hi Lueral. Hi Courtney. Sorry I'm late. I over slept." Katriena said as she crawled over to the wall and lead against it to watch.

Lueral went back over to another girl who was sitting down in the middle of the room. Katriena watched the anime for a moment than leaded over toward Courtney, who was sitting next to her.

"Look." Katriena held out the stick. Courtney looked at the stick than at Katriena.

"Where did you find that?" she asked her friend.

"I had this funky dream this morning. When I woke this was in my hand." Katriena looked down at it.

"Well what do we do with it? Hand it around to every girl here?" Courtney snapped. She wore a look of confuse on her face. She couldn't understand any of what was going on.

"I think I might know what to do." Katriena put the stick on the floor and pushed it toward Lueral and her friend. It started to glow. Katriena pulled the stick back, the glow went away.

Courtney looked at Katriena. Katriena shook her head. They both leaded back and watched some anime.

* * *

A tall, blond hair girl walked up toward the library. Kids were coming out of the building, smiling and talking. Everyone was talking about food. She guessed that it was lunchtime. She pushed open the doors and went inside.

* * *

Katriena was looking at movies that one could check out. She was looking for something that her parents would like.

"Hey Kat! Look!" Lueral popped up next to her holding a newspaper. The headline said something about three girls who had disappeared.

"Yeah I saw that this morning." Katriena said as she glanced up at the paper.

"Hey what's that?" Lueral pointed at Katriena's neck.

"Oh. This? It's my necklace." Katriena unhooked the necklace and handed it to Lueral.

"Hey it's the sign of Neptune!" Lueral got all excited, "where did you get it? I want one!" She was pretty much bouncing around.

"Um…I got it at the mall." Katriena quickly came up with excess.

"Cool." Lueral said.

Just as Katriena was about to say something, they heard a scream. They both looked up and saw that there were people running from the back from. People were screaming about something.

Katriena didn't even wait for Lueral to say something; she took off toward the back room. She was nearly knocked over by a group of girls who ran past her. They did bump her into an aisle.

"Ouch!" Katriena rubbed her elbow where she had hit it, "Oh forget this. Neptune! Make Up!" she trust her hand into the air. A gold stick with an orb that was aqua green. The planetary sign of Neptune was on top. Katriena was covered in water. When the water washed away, she was standing in her sailor suit.

"Wow!" Lueral breathed. She had watched the whole thing.

Sailor Neptune looked at her friend, than took off running toward the room when she heard a yell. Lueral followed her. She wanted to see this. Neptune stopped dead when she saw what was going on. Courtney was trying to fight the monster while still in her normal form. The monster was a giant walking VSH tape. Neptune couldn't understand why Courtney wasn't in scout form, than she saw the girl in the corner.

"Stop right there! I'm the scout of water, protected by the blue planet! I'm Sailor Neptune!" Neptune raised her hands in front of her, "Deep Submergeic!"

A blue orb, being pushed by a force of water, flew toward the monster. The monster leaped away from it.

"Go away." The monster growled. She looked back toward the girl in the corner.

Before anything could happen Lueral rushed into the room. She pushed past Neptune and moved toward the girl.

"No Lueral!" Neptune yelled as she tired to reach for her friend. Neptune's yell got the monster's attention.

The monster turned toward Neptune and Lueral. VSH ribbons shot out at them. They were both wrapped up in the stuff.

"Neptune!" Courtney shirked. She didn't care anymore about anyone finding out her identity, "Uranus! Make Up!" her hand was in the air as a stick appeared in her hand. Same as Neptune's except that the colors and sign were different. Ground covered her.

As soon as the transformation was finished, she shot a hand into the air, "World Shaking!" a yellow planet orb flew toward the two wrapped up. It cut the ribbon.

As Neptune was cut free the stick in her hand fall to the ground. Lueral saw it lying there. She rushed over and picked it up. She got all excited at the sight of it. She held it up above her head.

"Jupiter! Make Up!" nothing happen. She brought the stick closer to her face, sighed and raised it again, "Pluto! Make Up!" white snow whirled around her. It was sucked into a ruby red orb on top of what looked like a key. She wore a sailor suit in dark red and black. On her collar was the sign of Pluto.

"I'm the scout of time and space. Protected by the dark planet, Sailor Pluto!" Pluto twirled the giant key.

The monster was surprised at this. Now there were three scouts. The monster started to throw VSH tapes at the scouts. Neptune and Uranus dogged the tapes. Pluto was holding her key in front of her swing at the tapes that were thrown at her. The scouts couldn't get enough time to start an attack.

"Supreme Thunder!" a blot of lighting shot across the room, hitting the monster in the back. The monster reared back in the pain.

With the monster thinking about its pain and where it came from, Pluto raised her key swinging it around, "Dead Scream!" a red orb flew at the monster. It hit the monster. A blast of light flashed around the monster. When the light finally died, Barb, the lady who ran the anime club, was there. She fell to the ground. Knocked out but breathing. The three scouts turned toward the door to leave and saw a person standing there. A girl with brown hair that looked like it had been dyed with blue coloring. She was dressed in a green sailor suit. On her choker was a sign of a planet.

"Let's get out of here." Neptune said when they heard sirens. The others nodded, including the new scout. They ran out of the library just as police entered the building from the other door way.

They followed Pluto as she ran toward an ale way. They hid there as police cars went by.

"Now who are you?" Neptune said as she turned toward the new scout.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter." She smiled.

"We got that much but who really are you?" Uranus ordered.

A green flash and a girl stood there in a long jean skirt with a tank top.

"Nicki!" Pluto and Neptune shirked.

"You know her?" Uranus said as they started to change back into normal girls.

"Lueral? Kat?" Nicki asked looking at them. They nodded, "and you are?"

"I'm Courtney." Courtney held out her hand. Nicki shook her hand.

* * *

"Two more scouts have awakened to their powers. We must find the princess." Fett was storming mad.

"Let me go next time. I'll find the princess and end the scouts lives." A girl in a blue sailor suit said.

"How was I supposed to know that they had a scout stick." A girl dressed in a brown suit snapped at the other girl.

"Think about it. Two in the first fight. Of course more are going to wake." Someone dressed in an orange sailor suit stepped forward.

"Father let mw go out again." The one in brown turned toward Fett.

"You shall, Sailor Earth. And you will take Sailor Mercury with you." Fett snapped at the auguring girls.

* * *

I'm still looking for the story. Hope you like it. Sorry that it's kind of choppy and weird, but please continue to read. The later chapters will be better. I promise you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Please read on.

Chapter 3

"Finally a day of peace and quite." Lueral said as she walked down the mall hallway.

"Oh where is Katriena?" Courtney looked around for their friend.

"I saw her over by SubWay." Nicki said as she looked in the window at the candy store.

"Oh." Courtney let the matter drop, for the moment anyway.

* * *

A tall blond hair girl was walking around the mall with a red headed girl. They weren't talking to each other or to anyone else for that matter. The tall one was carrying a small bag.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Katriena rushed past the two girls, waving to her friends. She bumped the blond girl's arm, causing her to drop the bag. "Opps! I'm sorry. Here let me help." Katriena has just realized was she had done. She bent down to help pick up the stuff that had fallen out of the bag.

"Don't bother. I can do it myself." The blond girl snapped. She pushed Katriena away from the bag.

"I said I was sorry." Katriena started to mumble.

"She said she could do it herself." The other girl said.

Katriena slowly got to her feet. She looked up at the red headed girl, "Jessi?" she knew the girl.

"Go away. You've done enough." Jessi said pushing Katriena out of the way.

Katriena stood there, shocked beyond words at what had just happen. True she and Jessi didn't get along a lot sometimes but this was something new to her.

"Kat?" a worried voice asked from behind her.

"That was weird. I guess she's still mad at me for having to cancel on her the other day." Katriena said as she looked at her friends.

"Why did you have to cancel? Never mind. I think I know." Courtney shook her head.

"What are you doingNicki?" Katriena was wondering why Nicki was down on her hands and knees.

"Look what I found. Those girls must have dropped it." She held up a necklace. Everyone looked at it closer as Nicki got to her feet. It had a charm of the planet Mars on it.

* * *

A short brown/blond hair girl walked into SubWay. She had just gotten done shopping at one of her favorite stores. Bags were hanging from her hands. She set them down at a table and went to order a sandwich.

Jessi and the blond girl had watched her go in. The blond girl held something in her hands that started to glow. They looked at each other and nodded. They also walked into SubWay.

* * *

Katriena and the others were in the bookstore. Katriena and Lueral were looking at the sci-fi books, while Nicki was looking at comics. Courtney was looking around being bored. She wasn't much of a reader as her friends were.

"Can we go now?" Courtney asked as Lueral and Katriena paid for their books.

"Oh hold your horses." Katriena sighed.

The four girls left the bookstore. They wondered around looking in different stores. All the while they were mindful about what they had found earlier. As they walked around Nicki started to complain about being hungry.

"Okay than, let's eat." Courtney had this weird grin on her face. She was staring at Katriena. Katriena was turning red as the other two girls looked over at her.

"Kat why are you turning red?" Lueral asked.

"Because I know where she wants to eat." Courtney grinned and started to walk away from the little group. The others shrugged their shoulders and followed, all but Katriena who just stood there like a dork. She than realized that her friends had left her standing there.

"Hey!" she shouted as she rushed after them.

* * *

Something was going on, Nicki could feel it. The closer they got to the food court the stronger it got. Something was just not right.

"Stop." Nicki held out a hand. The others stopped and that including the argument between Courtney and Katriena.

"What's wrong Nicki?" Lueral asked. She had never seen her friend act this way before.

"Something is not right here." And to drive that point home screams rose from the food court.

"Quick! This way!" Katriena made a gustier for the others to follow her toward a door. She opened it quickly and held it open as the others rushed past her. The door closed as people ran past. No one had noticed the four girls.

As the girls huddled in a dark hallway, they could hear someone screaming and something being smashed.

"Neptune! Make Up!" Katriena held her hand in the air.

"Uranus! Make Up!" Courtney followed suit.

"Jupiter! Make Up!" Nicki held her hand out in front of her.

"Pluto! Make Up!" Lueral held her hand up in the air as well.

Water, ground, white snow and lighting covered the girls. When the light show was done four Sailor Scouts stood there.

"Which way?" Uranus asked looking up and down the dark hall.

"Food court is that way." Neptune pointed toward the right.

They headed in that direction. As they got closer to the door at the end of the hallway, they could hear someone talking. Uranus put a finger up to her lips. The others nodded. They all leaded as close to the door as they could, without falling through. Someone was talking on the other side.

"Well, well. You managed to find one with out the others knowing. Bravo." A voice was saying.

"Shut up Mercury. You're just having a fit cause you wanted to do this job on your own but Fett said that you had to help me. So just knock it off." Another voice said.

The scouts looked at each other. Mercury? As in Sailor Mercury? What the hell was going on here? Jupiter leaned over even more as she tried to catch the next words being said. As she was leaning over she bumped into Pluto who in turned bumped in Uranus. The three girls than pretty much fall on top of Neptune, who was closest to the door, causing the door to swing open and dumping them all on the floor.

"Speak of the devil." A sassy voice above them said.

The four on the floor quickly untangled themselves. Getting to their feet they looked around. The food court was a mess. Someone or something had over turned the tables and benches. Two girls were standing in the middle of the mess with smudged looks on their faces. One was a tall girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders. She was dressed a sailor suit that was dark brown on the skirt and collar while the bow was a forest green. The other was a red head dressed in a sailor suit with blue for the whole thing.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked as she held her key out in front of her.

"Your doom, Sailor Scouts. I'm Sailor Earth." The one in brown said.

"And I'm Sailor Mercury." The girl in blue put her hand on her hip. "And you guess are in our way."

"In your way?" Jupiter looked around. She than spotted a bubble. She elbowed Uranus next to her. She pointed with her chin at the bubble. Uranus nodded that she had seen the bubble.

"World Shaking!" Uranus let lose her attack. The two enemy scouts dogged the attack. Now the others could see the bubble.

It looked like a giant soap bubble. But inside was a person. A girl to be exact.

"Look out behind you!" the girl inside the bubble screamed pointing at something behind the scouts.

The four scouts turned around to see a huge walking sandwich. The evil scouts had turned someone into a monster. The sandwich monster started to fling pickles, tomatoes and lettuce at the scouts. When the pickles hit the ground by the scouts feet they exploded. The tomatoes burst and splattered the scouts with red goop. The lettuce grew larger and threaten to cover the scouts.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled throwing a ball of lighting at the monster.

It hit the monster just as he let lose another piece of lettuce at her. She was covered in the green slimy stuff. The monster started to sizzle.

"Hold onI'll get you out of there." Neptune and Pluto were punching the bubble trying to break it. They couldn't get through it. It was rubbery.

"I'll do it. Space Sword Buster!" Uranus yelled swinging her sword at the bubble. It finally pooped. The girl spilled out onto the floor.

"Julie?" Neptune, Pluto and Uranus were shocked.

"Do I know you?" Julie asked.

Before anyone could say anything the monster let out a shirk and threw more pickle booms. Neptune jumped out of the way, dragging Julie with her. Uranus and Pluto went the other way. As Neptune and Julie hit the ground, Julie was tossed over to one side. She landed on her back. Sailor Earth stepped over to her and stopped.

"You can stop all this you know. Just take this power stick and join us. It's that easy." Earth held out a red stick. Julie looked at it than over her shoulder.

Pluto was trying to help Jupiter get free; Neptune was fighting the monster while Uranus was squaring off with Sailor Mercury. She knew that somehow she had to stop them from actually killing the monster. If they did kill him she knew someone who would be really sad. Julie turned back toward Sailor Earth.

"Give me the stick." Julie held out her hand. Earth smiled.

As she was about to hand the stick to Julie, Jupiter was finally freed from the lettuce. She threw something at Julie's out stretched hand. The thing fell short of Julie's hand and landed right at her foot. Julie and Earth looked down at it. Sailor Earth started to pull away when Julie grabbed the stick from her while she picked up the necklace that was lying next to her.

"Mars! Make Up!" Julie was in the middle of rings of fire. The rings tighter around her to form her sailor suit. She wore a red suit with the sign of Mars on her chocker.

"No!" Earth yelled at seeing this.

"Now you'll pay for attacking this scout of fire. Burning Mandela!" She held out a finger and slowly made a circle in the air. As the circle was finished Mars raised both hands and the circle slide into her hands. Fire balls than shot out of her hands.

Earth jumped straight up into the air to get away from the attack.

"Sailor Mercury lets get out of here." Earth said after she landed, "we'll be back." The two evil scouts vanished into thin air. They left the monster though.

"Get the monster sandwich." Uranus said swinging her sword.

"Wait! You can't kill him!" Mars jumped between Uranus and the monster.

"Why? If we don't he'll just make more of a mess." Uranus snapped.

"That's Travis. If you kill him K…" Mars started to say when Neptune gasped.

Neptune whirled around, raising her mirror. The monster turned toward Neptune, "Submarine Reflection!" A burst of light flowed over the monster sandwich. As he turned back into a normal person Neptune threw her mirror into her subspace pocket and rushed forward catching the boy before he hit the ground. She lowered the boy as she bent to her knees.

"Travis." Neptune cooed.

"Neptune we need to get out of here. People are starting to come back." Pluto pulled on her friend's arm. Neptune nodded as she laid Travis on the floor. She softly kissed his forehead. Neptune let Pluto pull her to her feet and than followed them out of the mall.

* * *

"It was all your fault." Earth snapped at Mercury as they walked over to a long table were Fett and the girl in orange stood.

"Oh shut up." Mercury snapped back as she went to stand next to the other girl.

"We must find the princess sooner now than ever." Fett said. The two girls didn't even stop arguing, "Will you two shut the hell up!"

That shut the two of them up. They looked at him.

"I have an idea of who is the scouts are now. For we do know whom Sailor Mars is. You will talk to your friends at this school tomorrow." Fett said. They all nodded, "Sailor Venus shall join you in this one."

* * *

The five scouts reached Mars's house with out anyone seeing them. No one else was home.

"We can talk here with out anyone over hearing." Mars said as she closed the front door and locked it.

"We seem to be finding more and more scouts. Although why were those two evil?" Pluto said looking around.

"Pluto watch out! Watch where you swing that key." Neptune said as she quickly caught a small figurine that Pluto had knocked into.

"Opps sorry." Pluto whispered.

"I think it might be easier if we change back to normal." Mars said, "Besides I need to call Katriena and tell her kind of what happen."

"Oh I think she knows already." Neptune changed back into her normal cloths.

"Katriena!" Mars was surprise to see that it was her best friend who had saved her.

Everyone changed back into their normal cloths. Everyone was wearing a necklace with their planet sign for the charm.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that everyone I know is a sailor scout." Julie squalled with delight.

"But who are the other scouts?" Courtney asked.

Everyone was salient with this thought. This was major thing to think about.

So that was chapter 3. And it starts to get weird. The guy Travis was someone I dated in high school. Although the I did change the name.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, soon we will be seeing the moon princess. So hang on to your shorts people.

Chapter 4

Three girls walked into the school. They looked like another teen that was walking into the school but unlike the others they weren't talking nor were they smiling. They were just walking.

* * *

Katriena was digging around in her locker looking for a book before classes started. She could never find anything in the bloody thing.

"Hey Katriena." A voice said from behind her.

"Good morning Julie." Katriena said from inside the locker.

"Julie, Katriena." Courtney walked up to them, "Have either of you seen Lueral or Nicki?"

Katriena, who was looking over her shoulder, and Julie started to laugh when this question was asked.

"What's so funny?" Courtney looked down at her outfit, than started to feel her face to see if she might have missed some toothpaste or something.

"That's not it." Katriena said seeing what Courtney was doing.

"Lueral and Nicki are in junior high. They both are in 8th grade." Julie was still giggling.

"Oh." Was all Courtney could say.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students to head for class. The three friends headed toward their classes.

"See you at lunch!" Julie shouted to Katriena as she walked down the English hall.

"Ok!" Katriena shouted back.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in class, wondering where on earth she had put her notebook. As she was looking for her book she over heard something.

"I said I was sorry to bump you." A boy was saying to a blond hair girl.

"Than just go away." The girl snapped.

"You don't have to be such a bitch to him Jenny." Courtney leaped in.

"Who asked you?" Jenny snapped again.

"Fine." Courtney snapped back and turned back toward the front of the room.

She didn't understand what had happen to Jenny these last few days. She was sure acting weird.

* * *

The lunch bell had finally ringed. Students felled the halls with their talks and closing of locker doors. Katriena rushed to her locker, got her lunch bag and than took a short cut to get to where she was to meet her friends for lunch. Julie, Courtney and Katriena's boyfriend all sat on the stairs that lead to the school stage. Since day one they had been sitting there. Sometimes other friends joined them.

"So what do you have for lunch today?" Julie was talking to Travis while Courtney let Katriena in the side door.

"School lunch." Travis said looking grim. His face turned into a grin at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Anyone want to trade with me?" was the first thing out of Katriena's mouth.

"No." Julie said around a mouthful of sandwich.

As they were eating Katriena took off her glasses. She didn't really like wearing them. She had just gotten them about two months earlier. She was eating when she felt Julie stiffen up.

"What do you want?" Julie asked between gritted teeth.

"I just want to talk to Katriena." A voice said. Katriena knew that voice.

"It's okay Julie. Jessi proably wants to talk about band class." Katriena told her friend as she put her glasses back on and got up, "I'll be back in a few."

"You do have your commentator right?" Courtney whispered to Katriena as she passed her. They had just gotten watches commentators the day before. Each one was in their scout colors.

Katriena nodded her head. She did have it right on her wrist. She replaced her watch with it. She followed Jessi down the hall and around the corner. She followed her friend outside.

* * *

"Something I want to show you in the van." Jessi said. She led Katriena toward a brown van. Jessi's sister, Shannon, and Jenny were waiting there.

"What's going on?" Katriena asked. She was a friend with all of them

"Here try this." Jenny reached over and stuck something to Katriena's head.

Katriena was about to feel what was stuck to her forehead when something happen to her. She felt heavy and tried. Dust was starting to surround her as she felt her knees give way. As she went down she managed to push the all-call button on her commentator. After that she didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Lueral was in English class when the call went out. Nicki was in gym class when she heard it. They both knew that they need to get to the high, just across the small creek.

"Mr. Redman I don't feel so well. May I go to the nurse?" Nicki asked her gym teacher. He nodded his head as she ran up to the school doors.

"Mrs. Tyler I need to use the bathroom." Lueral was given the okay to go.

Both of the girls raced toward the high school. On the way they transformed in sailors scouts.

* * *

Courtney and Julie had both rushed off at the beeping. They had left poor Travis to watch the bags. They both knew something had been up when Katriena hadn't come back as soon as she said that she was going to.

"Hurry! Mars! Make Up!" Julie yelled while running.

"Uranus! Make Up!" Courtney yelled as well.

As they ran out into the parking lot the two older scouts were meet by the two younger scouts.

"Where's Neptune?" Pluto asked looking for the scout who wore aqua green.

"That's who hit at the all call button." Mars said.

They were all looking around when a voice cried out, "Shabon Spray!" the area around the scouts filled up with fog. The four scouts stopped short. They couldn't see anything.

"I know they're out there. Come out and show your selves!" Uranus snapped into the fog.

"We thought we would have another monster on our hands, but we sure got surprise." Sailor earth stepped out of the fog. The four good scouts huddled together as they backed away.

"It will do you no good to run away." Mercury stepped out behind them.

"We have to reason to fight you." Jupiter said as another girl stepped out of the fog. She was wearing an orange sailor suit.

"I'm pretty such you do." She smirked.

"And who are you?" Pluto asked holding her key out in front of her as a blocker.

"Sailor Venus. And I think you already know Sailor Neptune?" Venus stepped aside and let someone walk by her.

It was Sailor Neptune! She looked the same except for one thing.

"What have you done to her?" Mars couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend had been turned evil.

"She is now ours. Neptune will take care of the Sailor Scouts? Or should I say Courtney, Lueral, Nicki and Julie?" Earth stepped back into the fog.

"What!" Jupiter yelled as everyone but Neptune vanished back into the fog.

"Neptune. Katriena please, please answer me." Mars stepped forward. She wasn't going to fight her best friend.

Neptune snarled at Mars as she came closer. She didn't want anything to do with this girl. Before the other scouts could do anything Neptune raised a hand.

"Look out she's…" Pluto started to rush forward to aid Mars when they all heard the sound SLAP!

Mars fell to her knees, holding her cheek. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh spare me the crying." Neptune snapped. The scouts couldn't believe what had just happen. Katriena never raised a hand against any of her friends.

"Mars, she's not Neptune anymore." Jupiter said leaning down to help Mars up.

"Well I don't care. I've hit Katriena before and I'll do it again." Uranus swung a fist at Neptune hitting her in the stomach. Neptune doubled over in pain with the hit. Uranus kneed Neptune in the face. Neptune fell backwards.

"Crescent Beam!" A beam of orange light shot through the fog right in front of Uranus and Neptune.

"Ground Spilt!" the ground around the scouts started to rumble.

Uranus didn't let this stop her from beating on Neptune. Neptune raised her arm to protect herself. In her fist was her mirror. Uranus saw this and knocked it out of her hand.

"Quick! Grab the mirror!" Uranus said as she tried to keep Neptune from getting the mirror back in her hands.

Pluto and Mars dove for the mirror just as Venus appeared out of the fog. She dove at the mirror as well. Pluto kicked at the evil scout. Venus took the kick right in the thigh muscle, causing her to go down.

"Ah!" Uranus yelled as Neptune bit her arm. As Neptune moved toward the shamble Uranus jumped to her feet, "Space Sword Blaster!"

Neptune turned around just as the blast from the sword reached her. She screamed as she flew backwards. She landed on her back and lay there.

"Hold on to her. Don't let her get away." Jupiter was helping Mars and Pluto hold Venus down.

Uranus looked around, glancing at the fog trying to make sure that no one else was coming at them. She reached Neptune just as she tried to sit up.

"Don't even move." Uranus put a knee on Neptune's shoulder to hold her down.

"Ow! Get off me Uranus." Neptune tried to push Uranus away.

"Why should I? So I can get a black eye from you?" Uranus snapped down at her.

"Why would I give you a black eye? And why are you holding me down?" what Neptune was saying was surprising Uranus.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"All I remember is meeting Jenny and Jess. Than I went down. That's all. Now will you let me up?" Neptune slowly got up as Uranus stood.

"Let go of me!" Venus screamed as Pluto and Jupiter sat on her.

Mars walked up to Neptune and looked funny at her. Neptune looked back.

"What's the matter?" Neptune asked her teammate.

"We need some help here." Pluto said from behind them.

"Here." Mars held out the mirror to Neptune. Neptune took it.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune aimed the power of the mirror at Venus. Pluto and Jupiter jumped away from the attack. The power hit Sailor Venus. She shirked as light went up around her. When the light vanished Venus fell to the ground.

"No!" Mercury ran through the fog toward them.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto's attack rang out, sending a red glowing orb toward the evil scout.

Mercury leaped to the side of the attack, disappearing back into the fog.

"Mark my words. We'll get you." Earth's voice came for the fog around them.

"We'll be back." Mercury snarled as the fog started to lift from around the scouts.

"Ow. Where am I?" Venus sat up. She held a hand to her head, "What am I wearing?"

"Do you know who you are?" Pluto asked Venus.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Venus said.

SLAP! Everyone turned and looked as the sound rang out. Neptune was staring at Mars while she held a hand to her cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Now we're even." Mars said as she reached out to hug her best friend.

"We need to get someplace where we can talk." Jupiter was looking around. People were starting to return from lunch.

* * *

"They've taken her. They have her!" Mercury slammed her fist down on the table in front of her.

"We'll get her back. Trust me. We now know who all the scouts are." Fett said.

* * *

Katriena sat in front of her desk at home and thought about what had happen. Sailor Venus was Shannon. Katriena still couldn't believe that she had attacked her friends. What was going on? The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Katriena said after she picked it up.

"Katriena, it's Shannon. I remember one thing from before. We did to look for the Moon Princess." Shannon flat out said.

Moon Princess? Who was she?


	5. chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. I'm getting there with finding the moon princess. So hold on.

Chapter 5

The plane had just landed in the huge airport. As the passengers were leaving the plane a blond/red hair girl was getting a bag from the overhead. She found her bag and than followed the other passengers off. As she passed the check in desk she stopped.

"Um could you tell me where Gate 14 would be?" she asked the man behind the desk.

"You need to go to Concord A and that's were it is." The man said. The girl thanked him and left.

She managed to catch the nest tram going to Concord A. as she found the gate she was looking for she thought of how her new home was going to be like.

* * *

"Come on Julie." Katriena rushed up to Julie's locker, "Oh hi Sarah. Come on Julie I need to get going."

"Where you going?" a blond/brown hair girl asked. She had been talking to Julie when Katriena came up.

"Going to the airport to pick to my cousin. Julie said that she would go with me. Want to come?" Katriena said all this in a rush.

"Sure. But why is Julie going with you?" Sarah asked while Julie closed her locker.

"Cause she isn't allowed to drive by herself yet." Julie answered for Katriena.

"So yeah. Come on. I need to get there before her plane gets in." Katriena lead the way to her mom's car.

The three girls pilled in the car and they headed for the airport. They made it there 5 minutes before the plane landed. As they sat around in the hard plastic chairs they watched the TV. It was turned to the news.

"Hey! They're talking about the Sailor Scouts!" Sarah said pointing at the TV.

Julie and Katriena looked up sharply. They had known that they had been in the paper. But this was something new. And there was also news about two girls who had gone missing. Julie and Katriena knew where the two girls where. They had already been asked by the police on where they where. But they couldn't say anything. What could they say, our friends have been turned evil and they are in someplace they wouldn't be found.

"I wish I could see them. Just meet them once." Sarah was saying as she continued to watch the TV. Julie and Katriena started to giggle, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just an inside joke." Julie quickly settled the fact.

"Attention passengers Flight 423 is now arriving at gate 2!" A vice called over the intercom.

Katriena got to her feet to stand next to the package pick up, which was right next to the gate door. People started to come in through the door. Julie and Sarah stood back while Katriena waited.

"Brenna!" Katriena called with glee. She waved to a red/blond hair girl. The girl waved back.

The girl waved back and rushed to Katriena. Julie and Sarah started to laugh. It seems that Katriena's cousin was about two heads taller than her.

"Julie, Sarah this is Brenna. Brenna this is Julie and Sarah." Katriena introduced each other.

"Hello. Oh that one and that one." Brenna was pointing out her bags as started to go past them on the conniver belt.

Katriena grabbed the bags. She handed on to Brenna and carried the other one her self. They all walked to the out to the car. Julie and Sarah got in the bask seat while Katriena put the bags in the trunk. Brenna climbed into the front seat.

"I'll take you guys home." Katriena said getting behind the wheel.

She dove off, leaving the airport. She dropped Julie off at her house, saying that she'd call her later.

"Sarah lives out by us." Katriena told Brenna as she started to head for out of town.

"Oh. So how old are you Sarah?" Brenna asked the girl behind her.

"I'm year older than Katriena." Sarah said right before Katriena pulled into her drive way.

"Bye Sarah!" Katriena called out the window to her friend.

Katriena looked over at her cousin as they made their way home.

"In the morning we'll ride the bus in. I'm not really allowed to drive yet. I'll go with you to the office at the school. K?" Katriena pulled into their driveway.

"Okay." Brenna looked around her new home as she got out of the car.

"Mom and dad will be home in a little while. Come on I'll show you your room." Katriena unlocked the door to the house.

In they went. Katriena leaded the way into a room.

"This is your room. Hope you like it." Katriena said putting a suitcase on the queen size bed, "my room is down stairs in the basement."

* * *

Early the next morning found Katriena and Brenna at the junior high school that sat down the small hill from the high school. They were just coming out of the office, when Lueral and Nicki spotted Katriena.

"Kat!" Lueral called out as she waved a hand.

"Hey guys. Sorry I can't talk long. I need to get going or I'm going to be late. Brenna this is Lueral and Nicki. Nicki, Lueral this is my cousin Brenna. She will be going here. Can you guys help her find her classes?" Katriena asked her two friends. They nodded, "Brenna you need to come up to the school after your classes are done. Lueral and Nicki can bring you along with them. They come up to the high school every day after their classes are finished."

"Okay." Brenna softly said.

"It'll be okay. Trust me. I'll see you guys later." Katriena left the middle school, heading for her own classes.

* * *

"Hey Katriena!" Julie and Sarah were calling for their friend through the crowed lunchroom.

Katriena saw them and headed toward the table they were at. Sarah pushed out a chair with her foot.

"Thanks." Katriena mumbled. She didn't like eating in the lunchroom with the rest of the students.

Katriena opened her lunch bag and began eating her sandwich. She looked up at her friends. It seemed that Sarah was the only one who didn't notice anything going on around her. Julie, Courtney and Katriena kept looking around at all the people moving around their table. Shannon was also sitting with them. She was barely eating the food in front of her.

"Hey where's your cousin?" Julie asked trying to act normal.

"Yeah. I thought you said that your cousin was coming to stay with you?" Courtney picked up on Julie's cue.

"She's in junior high guys. She's three years younger than me. I know she looks older doesn't she." Katriena had seen Julie and Sarah's surprise at this.

"She's so tall." Julie said.

"How tall?" Courtney asked.

"About a head and half taller then Katriena." Julie giggled.

"Like your one to talk." Katriena shot back.

Julie stuck her tongue out at her friend. Katreina returned the jester. This made everyone at the table giggle. Shannon gave a short giggle than stopped. She couldn't help it. She was worried about what had happen the day before.

"Shannon?" Sarah asked seeing that she had a frown on her face.

"Hum? Oh I'm okay Sarah don't worry about it. Just thinking about a test." Shannon quickly said. She knew that Katriena and Courtney were looking at her.

"Hey let's get some candy from the vending machine." Courtney suggested.

"I have a better idea. Let's go to the school store and get some gummies." Katriena knew her friend's favorite food.

"Yeah! I can get a soda." Julie qukily put in. She had seen that Shannon was about to say something.

"Okay." Shannon said as she got her stuff.

Katriena, Julie and Courtney all shared a look. Something was major wrong with their friend.

* * *

It was after school. Brenna was walking between Lueral and Nicki. They were all headed toward the high school.

"Ah!" Nicki's hand flew to her hair as the wind started to whip it around her face.

"Is it always this windy here?" Brenna asked as the wind really started to blow.

"Yes and no." Lueral answered as she held her hat to her head.

"Hurry. Let's get inside before those clouds break open with whatever they are holding." Nicki picked up her pace. The other two hurried after her.

* * *

Katriena was waiting in front of the school for her cousin and the bus. Julie and Courtney were standing with her. Shannon was standing off to the side. The three couldn't seem to get her to cheer up, not even a little bit.

"Come on Shannon. We'll get her back." Katriena finally said. She went to her friend.

"I for one could care less." Julie mumbled under her breath.

"Julie!" Courtney elbowed her friend in the ribs.

Katriena had also looked up sharply at her. Before they had all found out that they were scouts, Julie and Jessi hadn't gotten along. They were both friends with Katriena but that's as far as things went between them. With the news that Jessi was evil Sailor Mercury things had gotten worse. Julie didn't care if Jessi never came back.

"How can you say that?" Courtney asked.

"Oh I couldn't care less about her either." A voice came to them.

Everyone looked around. They knew that voice.

"Show yourself." Julie snapped.

"Oh I will." Jessi stepped out from behind a pillar.

"You!" Julie snapped again.

"And don't forget about me." Jenny stepped out from behind them.

The girl whirled around at this. They were now trapped between the two evil scouts.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked them as the four girls huddled together. They stood back to back.

"My sister." Jessi took a step forward.

"Jessi please wake up." Shannon weakly said.

"What are you saying Shannon? I am awake. It's you who is sleeping." Jessi took yet another step toward them.

"Go away." Katriena flatly said.

"I think not. Earth! Make Up!" jenny held out a power stick that was dark brown.

"Nor do I. Mercury! Make Up!" Jessi also was holding out a power stick. Hers was blue.

Green leafs blew around Jenny as she transformed. Ice crystals formed around Jessi. When the leafs and ice vanished two Sailor Scouts.

"Shine Aqua Elusion!" Mercury powered up her attack. It flew at the four girls. They all scattered.

"Quick transform!" Julie yelled out holding put her power stick.

Katriena had rolled away from Mercury. She finally came to a stop. She grabbed her power stick out of her sub space pocket.

As she got to her feet she held it out, "Neptune! Make Up!" around her she heard the others transforming. As he transformation finished she only had one thought on her mind. Please don't let Brenna get caught up in this.

* * *

Lueral was waiting for Nicki and Brenna to catch up with her. They were looking in the cases were the school's ribbons and trophies were. She sighed and turned away from them. She looked up just in time to see a flash of light. Make that a couple of flashing lights.

"Nicki." Lueral called softly. Nicki looked up and walked over to her friend, "Something is wrong. Come on."

"But…" Nicki pointed over her shoulder. Brenna was still looking at stuff.

"I'll be back than." Lueral said loudly this time.

Brenna looked up just as Lueral ran toward the doors. Something was up, she could feel it.

"Where's Lueral going?" Brenna asked. She started to follow Lueral.

"To see if Katriena is out there." Nicki's comeback was quick.

"Well let's go with her." Brenna stepped around Nicki and headed for the doors where Lueral went.

"Wait!" Nicki called.

* * *

Lueral had been right when she had seen the lights flashing. She saw that her friends were in trouble.

"Pluto! Make Up!" she yelled as she hurried toward her fiends. As her transformation finished she held out her time Key, "Dead Scream."

The attack flew toward the fighting scouts. No one heard the attack coming. Pluto didn't yell out her attack like the others. She whispered it. It flew toward Sailors Mercury and Mars. Those two where in a deep fist locking battle. They were head to head. The attack slammed into them, knocking them apart.

"Ouch!" Mars shrieked.

"Sorry Sailor Mars." Pluto rushed to her friend's side.

Nicki had to run after Brenna when she decided to follow Lueral. Brenna stepped through the doors only to stop short. She couldn't believe her eyes. There were people fighting with weird things. Lights were flashing all around.

Sailor Earth couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Nicki come out the door. One scout who wasn't in scout form yet. Only problem was that there was some unknown girl with her.

"What the hell do I care about some unknown girl? I can get rid of one scout at least maybe more if they try to help the girl." Earth said to herself. She held out a hand, pointing a couple of fingers at Nicki and Brenna, "Earth Rock Slide!"

Neptune looked up just in time to see Earth point her attack. She followed the fingers and where they were pointing. Her heart went cold. She started to move toward Nicki and Brenna but it felt like her shoes were full of rocks. That her legs had turned into stone. She couldn't get there.

"Nicki! Brenna!" Nicki heard someone yelling her name. She looked around to see Sailor Neptune running toward her. She also saw Sailor earth pointing at her. She than heard the attack screamed out at them. Nicki looked up. Something was forming above her and Brenna. Nicki tripped backwards.

"Nicki! Brenna!" Brenna couldn't understand why one of the people fighting knew her name. She also didn't know the one in aqua green running toward her. But something in this person's voice caused a shudder to go down her back.

"Brenna!" Neptune screamed as she saw the rocks forming above her cousin.

Brenna looked up all of a sudden. Rocks were starting to take shape above her. She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

"Look out! Brenna!" Neptune rushed right into Brenna pushing her out of the way.

Brenna went tumbling out of the way of the rocks that had started to fall. As she tumbled to a stop she heard a loud crashing and crunching sound. She turned around to look where she had been standing. Rocks had formed a huge pile.

At the sound of Neptune's scream to look out everyone looked to see what was happening. Even Sailors Mars and Mercury, who were going at it again. They all saw Sailor Neptune push Brenna out of the way and sending her tumbling. They also saw the rocks fall on top pf Neptune. And with the sounds of the crashing and the crunching everyone stopped breathing. Including Sailors Earth and Mercury.

"No!" Mars screamed she rushed past Mercury. All the other good scouts were rushing forward as well.

"Neptune!" Pluto yelled as she reached the rock pile and started to move the rocks. She paused for a moment when she saw Nicki laying next to the pile of rocks. One foot seemed to be under the rocks. "Nicki!" Pluto helped her friend sit up.

"I'm okay. Just push those rocks away please." Nicki said through a thick trought.

"Yes." Pluto nodded as she helped push the rocks off her friend's foot.

As Pluto was helping Nicki, Uranus and Venus had reached the pile. They starred at it for a moment. Somewhere under all those rocks was their friend and leader.

"What happen?" Brenna crawled forward. She was bruised a little but nothing major.

"Are you okay Brenna?" Mars asked seeing Katriena's cousin.

"Do I know you?" Brenna was shocked to hear her name from this person.

Earth and Mercury looked on to what was happening with a growing interest. Something was happening. Something was being said to the girl sitting next to Mars and Uranus. They some how knew this girl. Earth shared a look with Mercury. Mercury nodded.

"You most likely know the person under all those rocks." Mercury banished the information like a sword, "It's…"

"No!" Mars snapped around to face the evil scout. She didn't want Brenna to hear about her cousin this way.

"Katriena." Mercury finished, acting like she hadn't been interrupted.

Brenna starred at Mercury. What was this girl in blue saying? Katriena couldn't be under there. Could she?

"You lie." Brenna stood up. She half turned to Mercury. Looking at her out the corner of her eye.

"We most surly don't." Earth stepped forward. She liked picking on this innocent girl.

"Shut up." Brenna said this softly. She slowly turned to the evil scouts.

"We don't lie. Not about something like this anyway. Am I right Sailor Mars or should I say Julie." Mercury sneered at Mars.

"Leave her out of this you." Mars snapped up at Mercury.

"Is it true? Is it?" Brenna began to plead. She didn't turn to Mars though; she didn't want to take her eyes off the evil scouts.

Mars and Uranus shared a look behind Brenna's back. "It's true. Sailor Neptune is Katriena."

"Why did you do this to her?" Brenna's question was directed to Sailor Earth and Sailor Mercury.

"Because she didn't listen to us. Now move out of the way. You have no part of this battle. You've been hurt enough I think." Mercury stepped forward.

"Shut Up! Shut Up!" Brenna started to yell. A purple light flashed around her. Everyone was shocked at this. When the light finally vanished a sailor scout in purple was standing there. She held a staff that had what looked like the head of a can opener on the top. A many-pointed star was in the center of her bow on her chest.

"You!" Earth breathed. She had heard about this scout. But she couldn't believe that she would show up.

"Go away. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury let lose her most powerful attack.

All the scouts and Nicki gasped as the new scout just stood there. She raised her staff in front of her.

"Silence Wall!" the new scout yelled. A wall of sheer power covered them all like a box. Mercury's ice/water attack flowed over the box bursting the pillars behind them.

"Mars. Quick." Nicki gasped.

"Right." Mars got to her feet behind the new scout, "Mars Flame Sniper!" an arrow of fire speeded its way toward the evil scouts.

It passed right though them as they vanished. Everyone gasped again.

"We'll be back. Don't you worry about that." Earth's voice seemed to come from all around them.

The new scout turned to the other behind her. Nicki and Pluto had started to move the rocks again. They were going slowly.

"Who are you?" Mars asked.

"I'm the scout of silence, Sailor Saturn." Saturn had finally said her name, "and we need to get Sailor Neptune, Katriena out of the rubble there."

Saturn pushed her way through the two older scouts to get to the rocks. Mars and Uranus turned around to help with the work of moving the rocks.

"Ah!" Mars shirked as she caught sight of something in the pile. Everyone looked over at her to see what had happen.

"Katriena!" Saturn screamed. Mars had uncovered an arm.

Everyone hurried in their digging. They soon uncovered Neptune. She was laying in a crumbled hump on the ground. She was half turned over. Her eyes were closed. The white of her sailor suit was cut and socked with blood. Her right arm was twisted funny and her left knee looked funny also. Something was also major wrong with her nose from the looks of it.

"Katriena." Mars said almost in a whisper.

Venus had turned her head at the sight of all the blood.

"What are we going to do?" Pluto asked looking around at the faces.

"We need to get her to a hospital. We have no choice." Mars flatly said.

"What do we tell them happen?" Nicki wanted to know while the other transformed back into normal.

"I'm more worried about what to tell my aunt and uncle." Brenna said. The other looked at her and couldn't say anything. Brenna held a hand over Neptune's body and slowly moved her hand down the length of her body. The sailor suit under her hand started to change back into normal cloths. When Brenna reached Neptune's shoes, she was now back to normal Katriena.

"What are we going to do?" Lueral asked. No one answered her.

* * *

"I guess that's one scout out of the way." Mercury said to Fett and Earth.

The other two just laughed.

* * *

Since this is my story, and not to mention that I'm Sailor Neptune in this story, I can decide what happens to everyone. 


End file.
